1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to display type calendars and, more particularly, to calendars provided with means for changing the artistic display of photographs, pictures, and other graphic works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very common for pictures to be displayed with calendars to make the calendars more attractive. Ordinarily, a single picture may be used the entire year with tear-off calendar sheets. Other calendars display a new picture every month. With such calendars, one, of course, is limited to the particular pictures selected by the manufacturer of the calendar.
To overcome this disadvantage, and to enable one to display the work of their choosing, several inventions have been devised, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 715,479 issued to F. E. Housh. Housh discloses a frame and calendar having a backing and a mat affixed thereto for displaying a selected picture, advertising devise, or other printed material. Other relevant disclosures are those of Brindly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,703; Diambra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,489; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,172,606 and Magnus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,102.
Common problems of existing photo-calendar devices are the lack of ready access for mounting and removal of pictures of varying dimensions; the inability to accommodate a selected variety of mats of varying colors and textures and having varying sizes and shapes of viewing apertures to obtain a desired affect; the inability to clamp mats so as to maintain rigidity over time and to therefore prevent the sagging of the mats; and the inability to make monthly changes and storage, if desired, of calendar leafs without their mutilation.